High School Reunion
by Wildly Obsessed
Summary: Rory goes to the Chilton high school reunion against her better judgement. She's different now and she's not the only one who's changed. [ 'Tell me what you want.' 'You.' ]


**AN:** I don't know what it is about this fandom, it keeps sucking me in! Hope you like this, and if you do, please review. Thanks to everyone who've reviewed my other fics, it makes me dance inside :-) And wow I just realized this fic is longer than my other Trories combined. I went to town a bit here...

* * *

**High School Reunion**

Rory Gilmore was twenty-seven years old and somewhat wryly looking up at a building that had intimidated the living daylights out of her. It was a dream come true to get accepted, of course, but it had still scared her to death to walk in there for the first time. Surrounded by Trust fund babies with their corvettes and Ferraris, with their shopping trips to London and their country club memberships; _she_ had raced in with her mother clad in short-shorts, looking like the epitome of trailer trash.

Chilton Preparatory Academy stood as unchanged as ever. Antique, but polished, it was overflowing with esteem, with richness, with absolute repute. It no longer intimidated Rory, but it had been ten long years since she last set foot on the grounds. And even by her graduation she had grown astonishingly into class valedictorian, no longer one of the kids who were picked on.

But the woman was distracting herself. It was almost ludicrous for a school as high brow as Chilton was to actually hold something as common as a high school reunion. What was more insane was the notion that Rory had actually confirmed her attendance and consented to go to the event.

Things were so different now. She worked for the Boston Times now and somehow hectic city life had changed her. Her visits to Stars Hollow became less and less frequent, her phone calls with those she grew up with growing shorter and shorter, and now the ties that held her as a person were weak if existent at all. God, she missed being a student. She knew how to do that. She was damn good at that. Not to say that the brunette was bad at her job, in fact she was rather impressive at it. Dedicated. But it was difficult and now even her appearance had changed.

Dark bags decorated her eyes, though cover up took the edge off. Her features were slightly more angular now, the evidence of weight loss and stress. Her job required her to race around the city in the first year or two of her having it and so the woman had lost the waif-like quality of her form. She was still thin, naturally, but her body had hardened, solidified. Amusing as it would be to consider when she was an exercise-abhorring teenager, Rory had lean muscle now and found that some crunches now and then actually released pent up tension. She had to spend her days doing _something_.

She had friends but these friends were not the close-knit sister types of her past. They were functionary, people she called if she wanted to go out- not people she would call to come over so she could cry and wallow over junk food over the latest offence of a would-be boyfriend.

She was different now.

Sucking in a breath and mentally chiding herself for being so childish, Rory stopped staring at the entrance and made her feet walk up the steps.

The room was already filling up. Formally dressed business associates, socialites with a smiling mannequin attached to their arms; these were her former classmates. This seemed like any other business function or banquet. Everything seemed stiffer than normal, though a forced casual air was exuded. They all wanted to impress each other and appearances were so crucial. Many of them hadn't seen each other since grad. All of them seemed desperate to prove that they had made something of themselves; that they had changed. They all seemed so in need of rectifying the embarrassing adolescent image carried in the memories of those in the room. It was slightly pathetic and entirely pompous.

Paris pushed open the door to the room and glanced around, giving the general area a look of mild disgust. She thought that this was really just the wealthy socialite's method of whipping out their penises to brag about their size. Rory had convinced her to come, and the two were still friends. They didn't see each other often. Rory's job was busy enough alone, but Paris had successfully received her medical degree and was just now finally beginning to actually practice medicine which was of course insanely difficult and time-consuming. She spotted Rory hovering close to the entrance and briskly walked beside her.

"Just as idiotic as they were when they were seventeen, aren't they?" Paris commented.

Rory turned and a genuine smile lit up her face. "Paris. It's been too long." She hugged her and Paris grinned as she returned the embrace.

"How you managed to convince me to come here…"

"Oh come on. You're a doctor now and you don't wanna show off?" Rory arched her eyebrow playfully.

"Looks like Louise got her life's goal. Trophy wife. If her job isn't to stay pretty all day, I'll be kicked out of my residency." Paris snorted, nodding to the blonde beauty across the room.

Louise looked startlingly unchanged as she smiled a perfect smile, preening for her audience. She looked gorgeous as she spoke animatedly, her arm hooked through the arm of the important-looking man beside her, presumably her husband. The woman kept moving her hand as she talked, carefully allowing the light of the room to catch the glint in her very sizable ring.

"Well… she's done well for herself. But if her smile were any more generic, they'd have to pry it off her pretty surgically enhanced lips."

Paris looked at Rory approvingly. "Your tongue's sharper."

"What can I say. I couldn't be nice little Mary my whole life, now could I? Where's Doyle anyways?"

"He has a deadline tomorrow morning. Besides, I wouldn't want him to see the air heads I went to school with. He still thinks Chilton's this blinding sphere of intellect."

"Oh my God, is that Brad?"

A mousy looking man was standing by the drinks table and eating hors d'œuvres.

Paris actually laughed. "Brad Langford. Let's go see if he's still terrified of me."

"Try not to kill him." Rory muttered as she followed her friend to the table.

Paris casually ladled herself some iced tea and looked over at Brad innocently. "I thought you transferred out the night of our Romeo and Juliet play. Or did you come back after that and just hid from me?"

Brad looked up and gaped. "Paris?"

"Because of you, I had to play Romeo, you know."

He looked scared and Rory's desire to laugh at him was replaced by the knowledge that she should probably intervene before Paris chewed him up.

"Hi, Brad. It's been forever. How have you been?" She said politely. "I'm Rory Gilmore. I don't know if you remember me."

He smiled tentatively. "No, no of course I do. I'm working with my dad now. He owns a chain of restaurants. You should stop by one of them sometime. It'll be on me. Just tell them I sent you."

"They'll probably poison the food if you do that." Paris oh-so-kindly remarked.

"Paris is a doctor now." Rory quickly pointed out.

"Brain surgeon," Paris corrected.

"Oh, good for you Paris! Devon here owns a private practice out in California." Louise said as her husband nodded smugly. The pair had just made their way over.

"So, Louise, are you still friends with Madeline?" Rory asked, watching as Paris glared at the blonde and knowing that a bimbo barb was coming.

"Maddie? Oh, she's never liked Dev so we don't talk much any more."

"Maddie? Should I call you Lou-Lou now?" Madeline rolled her eyes as she too walked over to pour herself some coffee. "Wow Rory. You look good."

"Thank you."

"Have you seen my ring? I notice none of you are wearing one. How sad." Louise broke in, getting the attention on her again.

"Well I'd be concerned if Brad was sporting one."

Everyone glanced over at him and true to his nature he looked like he hated the attention. "I-I'm married."

"Where is she?"

"She doesn't like these sorts of things…"

Paris looked like she wanted to say his wife was imaginary but a deep throated chuckle interrupted her before she could word the insult.

"It really is a reunion isn't it?" A tall blond smiled. "The Shakespearean group from hell all together again."

Rory looked over at him, as did the others, but she couldn't place him.

"Oh yeah, it's great seeing everyone together again." Paris rolled her eyes and got herself a very bitter dose of caffeine.

"Oh my _God_, the years have done _you_ well." Louise exclaimed, giving the man a very elaborate once over.

"Louise, I think that woman over there is trying to get your attention." Louise's husband cleared his throat.

"I'm sure she can wait…"

"You're looking beautiful as ever as well, babe."

"Louise." Her husband said again, this time with a warning note prevalent in his tone.

"Of course, darling." She slipped her arm back in his with a slight sigh. "It was certainly good to see you again." She was staring at the man but her husband elbowed her ever so slightly and she smiled at the others in the group before allowing herself to be steered away.

"He'll be taking her home." Madeline noted. Sure enough, the couple veered towards the coat check and moments later they were walking out of the room, heads bent in a discreet argument.

"She's probably cheating on him multiple times a week." Paris said.

"No, she wouldn't risk it. She wants to, though."

"It- er -really was nice seeing you all again. But I think I'll be going too. Bye." Brad squeaked.

"See you in another decade."

Somehow Rory didn't think he'd be going to any more high school reunions.

The blond was staring at her. She knew she knew him but she couldn't remember who he was. She was sure she wouldn't have forgotten someone as good looking as this man was. But if this was a Shakespeare reunion, the man would have to be Bible Boy. But it couldn't be. If Bible Boy was this hot, Rory would have…

No, she wouldn't have. Things were different back then.

Shaking her head slightly, Rory excused herself to go to the washroom.

When she came out, the blond was waiting for her.

"You haven't said two words to me. It's very hurtful you know. Can't you let high school grudges go?" He grinned. She blinked at him. "Mary?"

Oh dear God, it couldn't be him, could it?

He noticed her eyes widen at the nickname and laughed incredulously. "God, you don't recognize me, do you? Or is it that you don't remember me?"

She was speechless.

"I was Romeo, you were Juliet? I kissed you at a piano and you cried? I got you PJ Harvey tickets and you screamed that you hated me? Jogging any memories?" He seemed annoyed now. "You recognize Brad Langford who you talked to maybe twice for God's sake and you don't recognize me."

"You're not…" Rory squinted at him. It couldn't be.

His hair was the same shade, but it was neatly dishevelled, if that explains anything. His eyes were clear blue and intense, serious but with a lilt of amiability that was hidden now with a tinge of anger. The cheekbones were prominent and you could see the muscle definition even through his shirt. The shirt in question was a boring white dress shirt, sleeves shoved up to the standard elbow length, a dark blue tie around his neck. He was a clearly an amazing looking man who simply put in no effort to his appearance tonight. His outfit did him no justice; it looked like he put on the first thing he found. And the person she was thinking of would never have turned down an opportunity to show off. He would have come in fresh off a ten person styling committee fixed him up, with a pair of exotically beautiful women flanking him on both sides.

Okay, so maybe that was a little over the top. But this couldn't be him. His eyes were different- they were brighter. His lips were fuller. His jaw line sharper. He was built. But most of all, his attitude was different. He didn't exude cocky ass hole-ness! He held himself differently; it was casual but not careless. His posture was straight but natural. This wasn't the peacock she was used to. This man didn't approach the world like he had something to prove.

Goddamn it, this couldn't have been the boy who had chased after her in high school.

He crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto his left side. "Mary, are you just going to stare at me all night until a name pops into your head?"

"You can't be Tristan Dugrey." She stated lowly, disbelievingly.

"What's so hard to believe about that?" He exclaimed in amusement.

"You're different!"

"It's been ten years. I'd better not look the same as I did when I was eighteen. Good God." He chuckled.

"No! You're- this isn't – no. You-" She stuttered, drinking in every detail of his appearance, scrutinizing his face. In exasperation, she seized his upper arm. "Tristan Dugrey didn't have arms like that!" She poked his cheekbone. "His face wasn't so defined!" Stomping her foot, she declared, "Tristan Dugrey was an arrogant jack ass who thought he was far better looking than he was!"

"And what, I'm not an arrogant jack ass?" He was finding this hilarious and his lips kept twitching into a half smile, the humour in his eyes making the blue sparkle and dance.

"You'd have reason to be, you look like you could be a GQ model." The brunette was very sour indeed.

"You look very nice yourself," He returned the compliment.

"I didn't say you looked nice. You don't look nice tonight. You didn't even try to look nice tonight- I mean look at your clothes! Tristan Dugrey would have tried to look nice tonight. But you didn't even try and damn it you still look good despite not trying and I don't actually have a point here, I've just realized what a rambling idiot I've been, I'm incredibly tired since I got no sleep last night or the night before that and I don't even know why I came to this stupid school or why I'm still talking." An embarrassed flush was working its way up her cheeks. Feeling the heat burn, Rory got angry again, shaking her head, "I'm twenty-seven! I'm an adult now! I shouldn't be rambling incoherently to some guy just because he's good looking, I'm acting like a boy crazy teenager but I wasn't even like this when I was a teenager. Ugh! This is all your fault! You can't be Tristan Dugrey."

Tristan watched her outburst with unbridled amusement. "I can safely say that I am Tristan Dugrey. I can show you a driver's license, if that'll convince you of my identity. And you're right, I didn't try to look nice tonight, but that was because I failed to think of a single person for whom it'd be worth it to look nice for."

Rory opened her mouth to say something but he wasn't finished.

"Obviously, I assumed you wouldn't want to go to your ten year high school reunion, or I would have put a lot more effort into looking good tonight."

He wasn't mocking her either. He was being serious.

"You've changed a lot."

"I have. You believe I'm Tristan now, do you?"

She glared at him. "Like I said, the last time I've slept was three nights ago and that was for four hours. And its weird being here again, I feel fifteen all over again and it's horrible. Because damn it, I've changed and grown and I wish I didn't see you. I would have been perfectly okay with the last time we interacted being in high school."

"You have changed." He said, still smiling. "But I can't see how I've managed to anger you again. I was a little difficult during high school, that's true enough. But I can't think of anything I've done tonight to make you so grrr."

"You look good and you talk smoothly and you're easy going and you're not mad at me yelling that you're not you and you're not making fun of me or hitting on me and you're practically drowning in charm, that's why!"

"When did those things become negative traits?"

Rory's frown finally dissipated and she laughed with him. "I can't believe you're the calm level one and I'm the raging lunatic here."

"I'm really glad I saw you tonight." Tristan smiled. "It's been a very long time. And I didn't handle myself as well as I should have back in Chilton. I wanted a chance to apologize if I really did make your life as horrible as you used to proclaim."

"You did."

"I'm sorry then."

"So, what do you do now?"

"I'm a megalomaniac billionaire with a corporation of playboy bunnies and a legion of house elves that keep me occupied when I'm not directing porn or constructing a plot to take over the world." He smoothly joked. "Actually, I'm a junior high school teacher."

"No. Freaking. Way." Rory said. "See? That's why you can't possibly be Tristan Dugrey. I'd sooner believe the megalomaniac career path."

"I realize it's hard to believe, the teacher path doesn't really match up with the guy I used to be, but hey we've established that I've changed a lot since then. If it makes you feel any better, I played college basketball and then did swimming professionally. I dabbled in law, medicine, and marketing in dissatisfaction before I finally found something to settle into. So it doesn't surprise me that you don't believe me. Hell, it took me several career changes to believe it myself."

"Images of Mr. Dugrey making thirteen year old girls swoon and fantasize are invading my mind." Rory grinned.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what about you? You wanted to be a writer, correct?"

"You remembered." She was shocked. "Yeah, I went to Yale with Paris and we were both editors of the paper for a while. She branched off into medicine and I now work for the Boston Times."

"That's amazing."

"Where do you live?"

"New York City, actually."

"We're not that far away from each other," Rory said, again surprised. "But then I guess you wouldn't have come to Hartford if you lived further away."

"Unless you're Louise."

Rory laughed again.

"We both got so far away, huh? Two hours away from the place we went to high school."

"Did you want to get away?"

"I guess I've gone far enough. You?"

"Far enough. Work would make it improbable to see anyone from here often anyways, so it makes no difference that I'm not further away. But somehow I'm not surprised you ended up in the biggest city in the world."

"I like New York," he conceded. "Is Boston treating you right?"

She nodded.

He studied her again. "You really have changed, Mar."

"You do mean for the better, right?"

"You look like you've had a hectic few years, that's all. Still gorgeous, but I doubt anything could change that. But you should go home. Four hours of sleep three nights ago isn't healthy. You should sleep all night, get rest. Take the night off from work."

"You're saying goodnight. And you didn't try to hit on me all night. This new you will take some getting used to."

"See you at the next reunion." He smiled.

"You're not even going to give me your number? That's not very polite you know."

"I didn't think you'd want it." He replied honestly, but slipped his fingers into his pocket and pulled out a pen. "Do you have any paper?"

"So sophisticated." She grinned and offered the back of her hand.

After he finished, he looked at her for a second with hesitance before asking, "Would it be okay if I hugged you? It's the gesture of choice for people who haven't seen each other in so long, and I can't say I wasn't happy to see you again."

He slipped his arms around her in a friendly hug and she remarked again on how weird it was to see him ask before doing something.

"I had to grow up sometime, Mar." But he couldn't help himself, he had to add, "And say hi to Bag Boy for me, if you're still with him."

"I'm not."

"The Bean Stalk finally got too much for you, huh?"

She smiled.

"He's still an idiot for letting you go."

"You still remember all that? The piano, and the tickets, and me hating you?"

"As do you, I see."

"I didn't actually hate you, you know."

"Oh I healed my male ego by telling myself you were secretly horny for me and just didn't know what to do with yourself." Tristan cheerfully said.

"Like you were for me?"

"Except much better hidden."

"I wasn't, you know."

"I know." He cocked his head. "Would it be incredibly rude of me to ask if you're still a Mary?"

She burst out laughing. "I'm glad that the idiot in you hasn't died completely. And I'm not going to dignify that with a response, Bible Boy."

"Good night, Mary."

"You're not going to kiss me goodnight?"

"Would you like me to?" She wasn't sure if he was kidding or not, but his eyes seemed quite serious.

A short beat of hesitancy, and then she was on the tips of her toes, giving him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. "Good night."

"Oh come on, that kiss was even shorter than the first one we had. And that one involved you running away immediately after."

"That one involved tongue."

"Oooh, she remembers." He smirked.

"Only because you thought you bit me," She laughed. "You genuinely thought that too. Have you bitten girls before?"

"You were crying. It seemed logical to assume it was my fault."

"That kiss was very nice." She admitted. Seeing a cocky smirk slowly appear on his face, she added, "But it was your fault. Dean only broke up with me because I didn't say I love you back. And when I said we weren't going to get back together, that was me being dramatic and teenage-y."

"I didn't get back with Summer, in case you're wondering."

"I wasn't." She crossed her arms.

"Weren't you leaving?"

"I would have already if you didn't feel the need to bitch about the kiss."

"Well, ten years go by and that's all I get? After I have to convince you of who I am? Hardly seems fair."

"Fine, if you'll stop whining, here's a _proper_ kiss," Rory leaned in and kissed him again. He hadn't been expecting it and so his mouth had still been partially open in his smile, which she took advantage of by slipping in her tongue.

He pulled back, grinning widely. "Mary, I didn't think you had it in you-"

"Shut up, you idiot." She shushed him by pulling him back to her, pressing her lips against his again.

"What are you-?" He panted when she let him go.

"You really are an idiot." She chuckled. His expression clearly said 'huh?', so she elaborated, "Tristan… you have two choices here. You can stick around or you can walk out of here and go to your boring old hotel room and flip through tv. Well, or you could go hire a hooker, but that's hardly a reasonable option."

He looked interested now. "And what exactly are you proposing we do if I do happen to stick around? What are you suggesting we do to keep my interest?"

"Well, if you don't want to find out…" She shrugged, devilish amusement rampant in her expression. "I'd just like to remind you that I'm twenty seven, not fifteen any more. And I'm not a school girl trying to get into Harvard. The things I didn't want to do and wasn't willing to do… well, it should go without saying that they've changed." Looking up at him faux-innocently, she continued, "But, maybe the junior high teacher in you wants to go back to that hotel and watch tv. I guess you really aren't the Tristan Dugrey I knew."

She started to walk away but she had barely gone two steps when Tristan had grabbed her and pinned her against the wall in a slightly more private alcove. "And you sure as hell aren't the Mary I remember." He breathed as he crushed his lips against hers with bruising intensity. He was further surprised when the woman's hands found their way to his waist and she started untucking his shirt before sliding her fingers up to brush his bare back. Tristan moved his hands down to start unbuttoning his shirt.

She tore herself away from him. "Not here. Privacy."

He quickly looked around with the efficiency of years of doing the exact activity, and his eyes locked on the side hallway that opened to several classrooms which would be deserted and dark. "Over here." He took her by the wrist and the two tried to inconspicuously make their way over.

As they walked, he said, "I'd have to say that I never thought this would be happening. Ever."

"I could hardly let you touch me when I was fifteen and was, as you noticed and vocalized, a clear 'Mary'. But I'm not so innocent any more and you're not such a pig either. Two consenting adults, why the hell not?"

"Well I could attempt to hold together the argument that we barely know each other, but that would be protesting which is pretty much the opposite of what I want to do."

"Bible Boy, you've wanted to do this for twelve years, haven't you? And this time I'm saying yes."

"That's all I need to hear." Tristan responded throatily. They had reached the classroom. He yanked at the door, but it was securely locked. "Fucking piece of-" He turned to the next room and banged on it in frustration when that too failed to open. The third door successfully eased open and it was with a victorious glint in his eyes that Tristan led her into the empty room.

"This was our old English room." Rory laughed.

"Who knew my English Class Fantasy would actually come true." Tristan said. "A few years late, but hey I'm not complaining…"

Locking the door behind her, Rory turned to say something but he had her pressed against the door and was now sucking on her collar bone in a very distracting way.

Not feeling very patient, Rory tugged on the buttons of his shirt and shoved the fabric off of him as much as she could- succeeding in baring his front and managing to get the shirt halfway down his arms. Grinning, Tristan briefly pulled away to shrug off the shirt as Rory loosened his tie. Before she could untie it completely, he had taken up the task of unzipping her dress which naturally averted her attention. Her dress slid off her shoulders, exposing her upper body.

Rory fingered his belt, unable to get it undone but occupying herself with running her fingers lightly over the zippered fabric of his pants while Tristan pushed the material of her dress over her head. He wrenched her fingers away from their tantalizing tease and kissed her hard. Not to be stopped, the woman pressed against him and methodically rubbed herself over him, making him mad with desire.

"Take off your pants." She told him. He stared at her for a second, bemused at being given orders, and so she breathed in his ear again, "_Take off your pants_." She kissed his neck, entwining her hands in his hair, and he hastily obeyed, removing the belt and unzipping his dress pants.

Boxing him in against the wall, Rory slipped down to her knees and slowly took off his remaining articles of clothing, decorating the skin under his hips with soft kisses. He gripped the tops of her shoulders tightly as her tongue trailed minutely over his erection, finally summating in her lips encompassing him, running over him in a continuous motion supplemented with her hand adeptly stroking.

Rory looked up at him through her eyelashes to see his eyes tightly shut. Her hand gripped him with a fleeting squeeze of pressure, causing his eyes to spring open in surprise. He met her eyes, which had been her purpose, and tried to commit to memory the image of Rory Gilmore sucking him off. She kept her gaze locked on him as she topped him off.

He bucked towards her with a moan, his fingers digging into her skin when she didn't let up.

God, he wanted her _now._ Foreplay be fucking damned.

But he couldn't do that and he knew it.

Roughly, he picked her up and deposited her in the teacher's chair. Barely sustaining enough control to stop himself from fucking her right then and there, he ripped the fabric covering her and ran his tongue over her, spelling out slow, elaborate patterns that had her clutching at his hair.

Pumping a finger into her, he heard her give a startled squeak, before he allowed another finger and then another to penetrate her as far as they would go. Rory wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed herself closer to him to feel his fingers dig deeper inside of her. She wrapped her own hand around his to make him go faster, moaning audibly as she did so.

Kissing the sides of her upper thighs, he heard her ask him in a voice almost too strained to hear, "Do you have a condom?"

He nodded. Her eyes were half shut but she caught the motion and locked her fingers around his wrist. "Tristan. Now. Please."

He used his free hand to almost absently rub his thumb over her nub before letting his fingers dance upwards to cup her face. Smiling at her words, Tristan languidly took the hand that she had grabbed and deliberately, erotically, slipped his first two fingers lightly between his full, slightly open lips. He licked his skin while keeping his eyes focused on her, and she felt a renewed surge of desire for him. He was tasting her. "Tristan…" She urged him again.

The blond leaned close to her and said in a low, soft voice, "What do you want from me?"

"Everything." She sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Condom. Now." He was now running his tongue over her jaw line, teasingly biting her earlobe.

"Why?"

Suddenly, she cupped him. "Because I want you in me."

"Say it again." He whispered.

"I want you in me!" She exclaimed, his fingers were entering her again. "I want to feel you in me, I need to, Tristan please, I need you, I want you…" She pushed him back from her so she could be level with him as she kissed him harshly, rubbing herself against him to make him one tenth as crazy as he had made her.

"Tell me what you want." He breathed.

"Tristan…" She whined.

"One more time, Mary, what do you want?"

"You. You." Her hand reached down to cup him again.

Tristan let out a ragged breath, kissed her open-mouthed, and darted back to where his pants lay, taking out his wallet and removing a packet. When he turned around, she was in front of him, taking the packet from him, opening it with ease. Shoving him onto a student's desk, she started to climb on top of him while he grabbed the condom back from her and slid it on.

Straddling him tightly, she bucked into him, hard.

_Rory. Fucking. Yes_ was about all the coherency he could allow.

Tristan let her ride on top. And the term let clearly means being so dazed that he really couldn't have changed a thing had he wanted to, which he didn't.

"Again?" He asked her, tired but not yet spent, his eyes clouded over and his body screaming for more.

"God yes." She swallowed.

Another condom and this time he had her leaning against the desk as he thrust into her with all the ferocity of a decade's worth of lust.

He caressed her leg and lifted it so it was wrapped around his waist. Slipping his hand over her bare ass, he raised her one handed and wrapped her other leg around him in an upright straddle.

His hands now free to do what they will, he finally addressed the issue of her bra, which was still on. Undoing it with considerable ease, he rested her back against the cold black board as he gently kneaded her breasts, nipping playfully at her nipples. He entered her again, grunting with the exertion of it, and she let out a muffled cry of pleasure.

Rory stuffed her face over his chest so those outside wouldn't be alerted when she screamed out his name in sync with another thrust, which he timed just as he placed a prominent hickey over one of her breasts.

One, two, three screaming orgasms delivered and ridden out.

Breathing heavily and past exhausted after the third condom was removed, Tristan released the woman he had gripped so tightly so she was on her feet again, however shakily. Kissing the side of her mouth affectionately, he held her close as the two collapsed back onto the teacher's chair.

"So," Rory managed as she toyed with the still half-tied tie around his neck, "Did that live up to your English class fantasy?"

"Well actually, in said fantasy, you were calling me daddy and begging for more. And I may have exaggerated your screaming tendencies in my day dreams." Tristan said with a light grin.

"I scream louder when most of my graduating class isn't down the hall," she answered with an identical grin. "And I _was_ begging for more. _Daddy_."

He let out a deep sigh and kissed her passionately, his hands lost in her hair again.

"I am so glad I came to this thing." Rory commented with a laugh.

"Me fucking too."

The two were just starting to put their clothes back on when Tristan suddenly stopped. He had caught a glance at the wall clock. "Rory, it's almost three AM."

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Five hours. That's…" He shook his head, amused. "Mary, you've got mad endurance."

"Maybe it's time you tacked on a 'Magdalene' to that nickname." Rory muttered, feeling embarrassed rather than pleased.

"You're as pure to me as ever." He told her softly.

She smiled.

As he finished zipping up her outfit and she adjusted his tie, she remarked, "And you've got pretty commendable stamina too, Bible Boy. That lasted longer than five minutes, which sadly my last boyfriend was only capable of."

"Can you believe we did this? Here? Chilton Prep, our English classroom, with Madeline and Paris in the other room."

"Its a few years late, but it was inevitable, wasn't it?"

"Please. You loathed me."

"But you wouldn't have been satisfied until you had me. If it wasn't this reunion, it'd be another."

He looked disturbed at that comment but Rory was already walking out the door. "Come on. Let's make sure we're not locked in."

They were. They had to climb out a window.

It was all reeking of adolescent immaturity but the two of them were very much aware that they were approaching thirty. Their gallivanting sexual dabbling was done at a school they hadn't been students of for a decade.

"So." Tristan murmured as they sat on the front steps of the school. "What now?"

"I took the train and then a cab over. What about you?"

"I flew, and then yeah I took a cab."

"Carless."

"Yup. I suppose I should call a cab then."

The pair looked up at the sky, at the school, at themselves. It was surreal.

"This was nice."

"It was. Are you cold?"

"No, no I'm fine."

"Do you think Paris managed to insult everyone in the room?"

"She's a surgeon now, you know."

"Wouldn't expect anything less."

The cab pulled up and they got in, Rory giving the driver the address for her hotel first.

"Can I stay over?" Tristan asked casually.

She looked startled. "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"But sitting in my hotel room flipping through channels doesn't appeal to me, Mar." He coaxed teasingly.

"Then sleep!" She laughed.

"That's all I'd want to do in your room, too. Sleep."

She looked suspicious.

"Rory, why not?"

"That's three times you've said my real name tonight. Must be a record. Are we phasing Mary out now?"

"Of course not. And you're changing the subject."

"Because you don't just want to sleep, Tristan! That's why."

The cab slowed as it circled around the block the hotel was on.

The pair sat in silence.

"It was nice seeing you again. Really. I hope Boston continues to treat you well." Tristan told her. "Have a good night. Get some sleep."

She smiled. He gave her a peck on the cheek and looked away, waiting for her to leave.

She touched his face gingerly with the tips of her fingers, jolting him into staring at her.

"Come with me, Tristan. We can sleep."

He nodded and followed her into her room. True to his words, he flopped on the one Queen bed in the room fully dressed and closed his eyes. Rory smiled, took off her dress, shut the lights off, and slid in beside him. She didn't protest when he placed his arm over her stomach and warmed her with his body heat. Spooning silently, they fell asleep.

xXx

Tristan was woken up an hour later with the feeling of someone's lips being pressed over his. He automatically returned the kiss, eyes slowly fluttering open, and he found himself staring right into Rory's wide open ones. She grinned when she realized he was awake.

"It can't possibly be morning yet." He groaned sleepily.

"Technically it's been morning for hours."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I know I got huffy earlier because I didn't think you wanted to sleep, but I was surprised that's really what you wanted. And I wanted to do this the moment we walked in here but you were so exhausted…"

"Are you lying there actually suggesting…?"

"Up for it?"

He growled playfully and tackled her down, leaning over her while supporting most of his weight himself by leaning against his forearms, which he placed on either side of her head. "Sleep's overrated." He nuzzled her neck and she giggled uncharacteristically.

The bed was feather soft and this was an entirely different experience. The first few times had been raw, hungry, primal. Now, it was patient, soft…and affectionate. It felt less urgent, less like they had to do it as hard and as fast as possible or the moment would fade away, never to be recaptured. With sheets and comforters, mattresses and pillows, everything seemed to last longer and to feel gentler.

He didn't bite this time, and he took his time before easing into her in slow deliberate motions. As she said earlier, she did scream louder and more frequently when they had privacy, and he recorded the sound of her voice shrieking for him to memory. He held her as he rocked against her, he held her when she bucked against him, stroking her skin wherever he could reach when she stretched on top of him in ecstasy.

"Looks like it'll be three days with no sleep." Tristan commented.

"Worth it."

When she lied against him, tired once more, he held her close against his chest and they felt as if they had been doing this forever.

Sitting up in bed not long after, the pair looked at each other and smiled identical smiles. Her hair was rumpled and she was now sporting his tie loosely tied around her neck, the fabric slipping in between her bare chest. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he had markings scattered over his body from hickeys to nail marks.

As she rolled out of bed to make coffee and to find some instant noodle crap, he watched her and she occasionally looked over at him and grinned.

They ate their breakfast in bed as the sun rose.

"It was never just about the chase, Rory. I can't say it wasn't about it because the chase was damn intriguing, but it was always more than that to me. And I know you're brain's probably shouting that I'm Tristan Dugrey and of course it was just the chase. But Tristan Dugrey's changed. And even when I was 16 I still wanted to be with you because you were you, not because I wanted to corrupt you or prove something to myself. I'm not going to be dramatic and say I was in love with you, but I was in deep like with you. I still am." Tristan whispered to her as they leaned against the bed again. She had put on his dress shirt now and it was completely unbuttoned.

"Come visit me in Boston." She told him, looking searchingly into his eyes. "I won't forgive you if you don't. Because this isn't a one night stand. It isn't."

"No, it isn't. I wouldn't forgive you if it was. And you have to come to New York too. You'd love my place. There's a Starbucks right in the lobby. And you look really hot with my clothes on."

"I have to have a shower."

"Can I come?"

"Of course."

xXx

Rory sat in a seat of a busy bus, her iPod on to block out the noise as she typed madly on her laptop. Work sucked up so much of her time.

The train slowed but the brunette was oblivious until a loud smacking noise from directly beside her made her look up. A blond man wearing a huge, infectious smile on his face had smacked his palm over her window. She returned the smile with equal force and quickly packed her things, running out to meet him.

After the two clutched at each other in tight hug, Rory looked over him and couldn't shake the smile. He was wearing jeans and an old t-shirt but somehow he managed to look like he had just walked out of an American Eagle catalogue.

It had been her week to go to New York. The couple had been seeing each other for the past four months now and being the insatiable fiends they were, they met up on a weekly basis. It had started out as just twice a month but when they did that, they ended up staying together for three times as long.

It wasn't a tough system.

The LimoLiner, Amtrak, Greyhound, and Airline shuttle all strove to convey easy transportation between their two cities. He had tried to convince her to let him pay for her visits to New York, but Rory would have none of that. Besides, she had reached her inheritance from her grandparents and now had a small fortune herself. She didn't mind taking the greyhound. It took three hours longer but it was a fine opportunity to cram in some work, not to mention it was much more inexpensive. Tristan always flew, but that was hardly surprising.

Kissing her in greeting, Tristan asked, "So, coffee first?"

"I had my coffee on the bus." Rory shook her head, grinning. "Let's go back to your place."

"You are officially the best girlfriend ever." He said seriously.

Twenty minutes later, the two were half naked and sitting on his couch.

"I can't help it if you're exceptionally good in bed," Rory laughed as he straddled her on the couch.

"Not just 'in bed'. I think we've actually had sex in every single inch of my house that it's humanly possible to do it in."

They screwed like rabbits but let's not get the wrong idea. They did talk. They did date. But even a week apart seemed like ages. She was his aphrodisiac and he was hers.

"At least I know that you've never cheated on me. You get way too excited for a man who has sex frequently."

"I wouldn't cheat on you, and in what Mary-world is like thirteen hours of fucking a week not frequent?"

"Are you sure you still like me now that you've slept with me?" Rory asked him. "Now that you realize I'm not so innocent?"

"I always told you it wasn't about the chase." He answered, kissing her cheek. "And I like you just the way you are."

He made her lunch while she wandered over to his room. She had her own drawer at one point, but it evolved so that Rory now had a section of his closet. A few of her personal effects were scattered around the place. In his bathroom, she had a toothbrush, shaving materials, shampoo, even tampons for God's sake. It looked like she lived there.

By his bed, she fingered two framed picture of the two of them together. He was so sappy sometimes. One of them was 'nice', it had been taken at Central Park and they were laughing as he gave her a piggy back ride. The other had her wearing nothing but the white dress shirt he had worn to the reunion, as she straddled him in bed. Her hand had been pulling at the same blue tie he had worn, which was the only thing he was wearing. She hadn't realized he had a camera and was taking a side shot at the time, so she was in mid-kiss. It was actually a really good photo. She'd have to make him get a copy for her.

"Long distance relationships rarely work, you know."

"This isn't long distance, Mar."

"You promise you won't do something moronic… that I won't come over to surprise you one day just to find you in bed with twins or something?"

"I promise." He chuckled. "Mary, come on. It's taken me this long to finally have you. What makes you so sure that I'm going to let you go so easily?"

"You just want me for sex." She mock-pouted.

"Well…" He said thoughtfully, "I guess that's true." He burst out laughing as she gave him a look and whacked him with a cushion.

Repeating the words he had said that night, Rory lowly said, "Tristan… what do you want from me?"

He kissed her forehead, his face serious. "Everything."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me. Always."

"Tell me what you want."

"You." Tristan said simply, taking her hand in his. "You."


End file.
